


Kiss and Makeup

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotic Dumbasses, Damerey Discord Valentine's Day Exchange, Drinking Games, F/M, Feelings Make People Stupid, Makeup, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: When Finn and Rose are both too busy to hang out, Poe and Rey are left unsupervised with a bottle of whiskey. Will a little liquid courage finally convince them to act on feelings they thought were unrequited?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MASD_1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to taidine for beta reading and the biggest thank of all time to [damerey_knows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/profile) for helping me figure out AO3 skins and CSS to get the text to look as good as it did. Also to [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/profile) and [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/profile) for feedback with certain plot points and story elements. 
> 
> Note: This story contains slight spoilers for Inception. 
> 
> The prompt used for this chapter was: A and B do each other’s makeup drunk and make out.

Rey stared at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes left in her work day but they couldn’t go by fast enough. She loved her job, most days anyway. Not a lot of people were lucky enough to get hired in the field they wanted to get into, especially right out of college, but she was able to get a copy-editing position at Millennium Falcon Books before she even had a diploma in hand. A voracious reader most of her life, she relished the opportunity to have a role in contributing to the future of publishing. Unfortunately, some days it meant having to read through manuscripts of authors who thought they were edgier than they actually were while having prose like that found in the forsaken corners of the internet. 

The book she was stuck reading that day - “The Conflict of the Supreme Leader” - was one of the worst things she had ever had the misfortune of laying her eyes upon. Between the main character being genuinely unlikeable and the poorly written love scenes, she had to take long breaks to tamp down the overwhelming desire to tear up the manuscript. As the hours ticked by and she didn’t make adequate progress, the realization set in that she would have to work on it over the weekend. Rey accepted her fate, she just wanted to take one night off to spend it with her friends. If she had to spend the rest of the weekend with Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the Primary Ascendancy, she needed a few hours of sane conversation. Maybe a few drinks. 

Her first text was to Finn, her best friend since middle school.

Finn  
  
**Rey:** Please tell me you can hang out tonight  
  
**Finn:** Can’t. Finally convinced Jannah to go on a date with me 😁  
  
**Rey:** Oh, alright, have fun 🙂  
  


Rey frowned at her phone. She was happy that Finn had a date, but at the same time missed the Friday night hang outs her friend group used to have back when Finn and Rose were together. Sure, she was always like a third wheel, but Poe, Rose’s childhood friend, was the fourth wheel with her. They would always tease the happy couple, taking them down a peg when they got too schmoopy. Until one day Finn and Rose broke up and suddenly things got awkward. They refused to be around each other, so overnight, Rey and Poe became virtual children of divorce, spending each weekend with a different parent, constantly hoping for the day their friends would get back together or at the very least be able to spend time in the same room together. 

Rose  
  
**Rey:** Are you free tonight?  
  
**Rose:** It’s his night  
  
**Rey:** He won’t be there  
  
**Rose:** Sorry, babe, couldn’t if I wanted to. Going on a date with Beau ❤️  
  
**Rey:** It’s alright. Hope you have fun 🙂  
  
**Rose:** Ask Poe if he’s free  
  
**Rey:** I don’t know...  
  
**Rose:** Just ask him  
  
**Rose:** Do you want me to ask him for you?  
  
**Rey:** No, it’s fine. I’ll ask myself.  
  


Rey stared at her phone, admonishing herself for her hesitancy. She worked out at Poe’s gym, taking his one-on-one boxing class, and she had no problem texting him about their sessions or knocking his ass to the ground, but somehow this felt different, more intimate. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled up their text conversation and composed a message. 

Poe  
  
**Rey:** Hey, are you free to hang out tonight? I could use a friend.  
  
**Poe:** I’m always free for you, sunshine 😉  
  


Rey breathed a sigh of relief. 

Poe  
  
**Poe:** Weren’t we supposed to hang out anyway?  
  
**Rey:** Yeah, but Finn and Rose are both busy and we usually cancel in those cases...  
  
**Poe:** Oh...   
  


Crap. Rey started to panic creep in as she saw the three dots indicating he was typing start and stop moving. She shouldn’t have put the idea in his head. Now he’s going to cancel for sure. 

Poe  
  
**Poe:** It’s up to you.   
  
**Poe:** I’m not doing anything if you want to come over.  
  
**Rey:** I’ll be there in an hour?  
  
**Poe:** See you soon, sunshine.  
  


* * *

Since it was just the two of them and they were the only ones who appreciated it, Poe suggested they put on _Inception_ so they could enjoy the movie without their friends whining about how confusing the plot was. In that moment Rey could have hugged him, it was exactly the mental stimulation she needed after her long day slogging through the manuscript from hell. 

“I just bought a bottle of Jack Daniels,” Poe said as he walked over to sit next to her on the couch with the liquor in question. “If you want to make a drinking game out of it.”

“Sure, sounds fun.” Rey shrugged.

As she reached for the bottle, Poe pulled it back, stretching his arm as far as he could to keep it out of her reach. “Then again, are you even old enough to drink?”

“I’m twenty-three! Even by your country’s Puritanical standards, I’m old enough to drink!” Rey slapped Poe’s shoulder before sliding over in an attempt to climb up his body so she could pull the bottle from his grasp. Poe kept leaning back until he lost his balance, Rey landing on top of him. 

The room went quiet. Poe set the bottle on the end table by the couch, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist. For a second she thought he glanced down at her lips, but it was so brief, Rey wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not. Clearing his throat, Poe let go of her waist, giving her the room to sit back up. 

“So, _Inception_ drinking game?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Rey nodded. 

They decided to keep the rules of the game simple. Drink every time there’s an explosion, whenever there’s a jump in dream level, or whenever someone’s totem is on screen. 

As they watched Rey tried to put the moment out of her mind but it kept popping up. She was the youngest member of their friend group and Poe was the oldest, so teasing each other about their ages wasn’t anything new, but it never ended like _that_. 

She tried to talk to him several times throughout the movie, but every time she worked up the courage to open her mouth, one of their prompts would get hit and Poe would loudly declare it was time to drink. 

By the time the top was spinning at the end, the pizza they had for dinner was gone and Rey was feeling pleasantly warm and giddy. Poe was clearly in the same state of inebriation by the way that he threw his arm around her and pulled her close. 

Rey rubbed her cheek against Poe’s sweater, enjoying the feel of the material against her face. Looking up, she saw his eyes flutter closed, a content smile on his face. Rey sat back up to get a better look at his face. It was a good face, she decided, one that she had always liked. 

“Y’know…” Rey started. Poe blinked, only half opening his eyes as she continued. “You have really pretty eyelashes.”

Poe scrunched up his face as he processed her words. Rey gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. If she was sober she never would have said that. 

After what felt like an hour but in reality was only a few seconds, Poe snorted. “Thanks. No one’s ever noticed my eyelashes before.”

“Have you ever put on mascara?” Rey wondered, an idea already forming in her head. 

Poe shook his head in response. 

“Can I put mascara on you?” Rey asked with a not-so-innocent smile. “Please!”

“No.”

“Please, Poe!”

“Ugh, fine.” Poe sighed. 

Letting out a happy squeak, Rey went over to her long abandoned backpack and grabbed her make up bag. 

“Isn’t this like a big eye infection risk?”

“I would have to be the one with the eye infection to give you one with my mascara,” Rey explained as she searched through her bag for mascara. “But if you’re that concerned, I think I have a trial sized container in here that I didn’t open yet.”

Growing impatient, Rey dumped out the contents of the bag on the coffee table in front of her. Spreading things around so it was all one layer, she picked up a small black Sephora branded tube. 

“See, plastic is still on it and everything!” Rey exclaimed, making a big show of opening the package.

“Alright, so what do I have to do?”

“Okay, so first you look directly at me.”

“Okay.” Poe did as he was told, looking directly at Rey’s face. 

“Then look down at your knee.”

Poe averted his gaze. Rey took a deep breath before bringing the mascara wand up to his eye. She had just put her thumb on his eyelid to lift it up when he pulled his head back. 

“Oww oww oww!” Poe whined as he covered his eye. “Are you going to put mascara on or poke my eye out?”

“I have to lift up your eyelid to do it,” Rey explained impatiently. 

Poe dropped his hand, still pouting. 

“Will you just stop being a baby and come back here?!”

“Fine, but I wanna do your makeup next.” She would never admit it, but he did look very adorable when he pouted like that. 

Poe moved his head back into position, looking down again where Rey needed him to. Not taking the chance that she was wrong and was actually hurting him, she made it a point to be extra gentle as she lifted the lid to apply the mascara. 

“Done!” Rey announced when she pulled back to appraise her work. 

“How do I look?” Poe tried to flutter his lashes but failed when the mascara stuck them together on the first pass. 

“It looks good,” Rey laughed as he got the makeup unstuck and opened his eyes again. 

“Alright, your turn,” Poe opened his hand for Rey to give him the next tube. 

Rey exchanged the Sephora mascara for a different tube that was hot pink. “Be gentle.”

“Have a little faith, sunshine,” Poe chuckled.

Rey braced for Poe to poke her in the eye as “payback” for her supposed transgression, but he was gentle as he applied the make up. 

“All done,” he announced as he finished. 

Rey sat back and watched as he closed the tube. 

“What are all of these?” He pointed at the pile on the coffee table with the mascara. 

“Oh just, lipsticks, eye shadows, blushes, the basics,” Rey described. 

“Is that a red lipstick?” Poe didn’t wait for Rey to answer before picking up the container, opening it to take a look at the shade. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear red lipstick.”

“Because you haven’t.” Rey reached out to try to take it back but he kept pulling it out of her grasp. “Rose bought it for me, I only wore it one time.”

“I want to see what you look like with it on,” Poe insisted. 

“But…” Rey felt awkward. She tended to stick to a neutral palette for a reason; unlike Rose she didn’t feel like she could pull off bright, bold colors. 

“I let you put mascara on me because you wanted to see how my eyelashes looked with it,” Poe noted. 

“But then you put the mascara on me!”

“Do you want me to put the red lipstick on?” Poe offered before turning the tube around and holding it out in front of her. “Or do you want to put it on me?”

“Fine,” Rey sighed as she took the lipstick. “Open your mouth like this.”

As before, Poe followed instructions, mimicking the way Rey held her lips. She cupped his jaw with one hand, holding his head in place as she applied the cherry red tint to his lips. 

She was expecting him to make a joke when she finished, maybe blow her a kiss, really vamp it up like he did with the mascara. Instead, he held her hand in place, taking the lipstick from her before she had a chance to put it away. Rey barely had time to lower her hand from his jaw before he cupped the back of her head, lifting the lipstick to carefully, almost lovingly, paint her lips. 

“Well,” Rey chuckled uncomfortably as she waited for him to put the lipstick away. “Does this live up to your expectations?”

She expected him to make a joke or some other silly comment. He had been looking at her with a serious expression for far too long - it was starting to unnerve her.

“You look stunning.” 

Rey felt her breath hitch in her throat. Everything about the moment felt surreal. She wasn’t sure if it was the reverence tone in his words or the fact that he was wearing bright red lipstick as he said them. 

“Thank you,” Rey said shyly. “So ummm…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Poe cupped her face again, brushing her cheek back and forth softly with his thumb, eyes locked on hers. What came next happened so quickly, Rey wasn’t even sure who made the first move or if it was done in unison. All she knew was that one second she was sitting next to Poe on his couch, looking into his warm, brown eyes, and the next second…

...she was flush against his body, kissing him like her very life depended on it. As his lips glided over hers, she was thankful that the lipstick they were wearing was non-stick. Rey ran her hands through Poe’s hair, tugging lightly when she got to the scalp, causing him to break the kiss to let out a growl of approval. 

Rey moaned as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. When he got to her shoulder, he leaned back to lay down on the couch, pulling her with him so she was laying on top - mimicking their position from earlier. That was the first time she got a good look at him since they started - the lipstick was smeared all over his face. Rey was pretty sure her face matched. 

Poe stared at her intently, making her feel like she was the only other person in the world, like she hadn’t misinterpreted what happened earlier that night. Not wanting to risk ruining it by talking, she closed the distance and softly pressed her lips against his. Poe responded enthusiastically, groaning as their tongues collided, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Rey didn’t know how long this moment would last but she wanted to take as much advantage of it as she could. His hands worked their way under her shirt, fingers tracing patterns up and down her back. If it were up to her, she would have let him take her shirt off, to undress her and help her undress him. If she didn’t fear any potential repercussions to their friendship, she would have kept it going, would have given into her desires. But she knew, with the last bit of sobriety she had left, that she had to put things to an end. 

Poe whimpered when Rey cut off contact, looking at her with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and sadness. 

“We have to stop,” Rey explained.

“Okay.” Poe nodded, seeming thankfully to understand. He moved his hands out from under her shirt. 

“I don’t want to move,” Rey admitted as she played with the material of Poe’s sweater. 

“Then stay.” He tightened one arm around her waist, moving the other to ease her head down onto his chest. “Stay.”

The last thing Rey registered before she fell asleep was the tempo of Poe’s heartbeat. 

* * *

When Rey woke up the next morning, her head was pounding. A glance sideways revealed a mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. Well, at least that explained it. The table itself looked familiar but it definitely wasn’t the one in her apartment. Her struggle with recollection would have probably been easier if her bed stopped moving… and snoring. 

Turning her head back, Rey saw that her bed wasn’t a bed at all, but rather that she was lying on Poe. The events from the previous night came flooding back - the drinking game, the makeup, the make out session...

Rey gasped, then quickly slammed her mouth shut in the hopes she wouldn't wake Poe up. When he let out another snore, she sighed with relief and worked to extricate herself from his grasp. Padding around the apartment as quietly as she could, she grabbed her backpack and was about to leave when she saw the makeup still on the coffee table. For a second she considered just leaving it there and buying a whole new collection, but she knew she couldn’t do that. So she went back over and, with one quick motion, swept as much of it as she could into her bag, pausing to make sure Poe didn’t wake up from the sound. Rey repeated it until she got all of the makeup in the bag and found a clear way to the door. 

She was a few feet away when Bee, Poe’s very vocal orange cat, decided to make his presence known, looking up at her with a confused expression. 

“Shh.” Rey put up a finger to her lips, hoping the cat would somehow get what she was trying to say. 

Bee meowed quietly. Shit. She was going to have to find some way to distract this cat so it didn’t run away when she opened the door, or worse, wake Poe up and alert him to her attempt at escape. 

Spotting one of Bee’s mouse toys on the floor nearby, Rey picked it up, dangling it over the cat’s head for a few seconds before throwing it as far as she could in the direction of the living room. When Bee was far enough away, Rey quickly opened the door and made her way out, closing it quietly behind her. 

She would deal with the fall out later. Right now she just needed to get home to take the longest shower and drink the biggest coffee. 


End file.
